


ache

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, M/M, Metaphors
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: ache
(v.) 1. pain, hurt, smart, throb, pound, sting ; 2. yearn, long, hunger, hanker, pine, crave(n.) 3. pain, pang, throbbing, pounding, smarting, soreness ; 4. pang, pain; distress, longing





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own p!atd

**ache**

(v.) 1. _pain, hurt, smart, throb, pound, sting_ ; 2. _yearn, long, hunger, hanker, pine, crave_

(n.) 3. _pain, pang, throbbing, pounding, smarting, soreness_ ; 4. _pang, pain; distress, longing_

 

Aku tidak sengaja menginjak pecahan gelas di lantai. Bahkan aku samasekali tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana benda itu terserak di ubin bawah kakiku. Semuanya terlampau blur di ingatan. Pecahan kaca dan kakiku yang terluka; melambaikan petunjuknya.

Sakit.

Berdarah.

Hancur.

Remuk.

Dan ingatan itu terpanggil. Tentang apa yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan dan tentang apa yang seharusnya tetap dipendam.

Aku menyesal.

— **from the sun to the moon**


End file.
